Tough Love
by Ms. Chloe River Oswald
Summary: This is a continuation of a chapter from the BOOK, The Nine Lives of Chloe King, not the tv show. Chloe and Alek are at Mai headquarters, and really need some privacy, but apparently nobody understands how to knock, lol. Sorry I'm bad at summaries, please read! Also, I'm a major CHALEK fan, hint hint, wink wink, lol ;)


_**Hello readers, this is my first ever piece of fan fiction, so I wanted to start a little more simple. This piece is based off a chapter in the book, **__**The Nine Lives of Chloe King**__**, not the TV show. This is my continuation of the chapter. Enjoy! Also, I am a major CHALEK fan, and you will definitely see some CHALEK awesomeness in my continuation ;) **_

This is the section from the book, I do not own any of the following, this is directly quoted from the book.

This excerpt from the book takes place in Chloe's bedroom at Firebird, the headquarters of the San Francisco Mai pride. This excerpt starts on page 465 and ends on 467 in the book. This is directly quoted from the book. Please read the excerpt before reading my continuation of it.

**Excerpt: **

"I love her dearly, but she really is a bit of a freak, you know?" Chloe ran her hand through Alyec's thick blond hair. "She said she would go back to the house with me and look for evidence or something."

"I will go with you, too," he said, kissing her on the side of her head, above her ear. "Screw Sergei. She's your mom. Hey," he said brightly, suddenly sitting back and looking at her, "this is the most naked I've ever seen you!"

Chloe caught herself looking down, forgetting what she had on. It was _completely_ unsexy: a pair of blue-striped boxers Olga swore were new and an oversized, comfy, Old Navy men's T-shirt. The neck was so big it hung off one of her shoulders. Except for that little bit of _Flashdance_, Chloe didn't think she looked very naked at all.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," she said, holding her hand against his head to stop him as he reached for her. "I look like a frump."

"A _sexy_ frump. A college girl, taking a break from her studies," Alyec said, evading her hand and kissing Chloe on her belly. "A _librarian_ at home. You don't have any glasses, do you?"

"Alyec, shut _up_. Stop it!" She tried not to giggle. Her mom was gone, she had two boyfriends, she couldn't trust anyone…"We're being _serious_."

"As a good librarian should be. Chloe, tonight the area will be crawling with Tenth Bladers because you were probably seen. No- definitely seen. You, me, and the freak will go tomorrow night and figure out what happened. Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed grudgingly.

He lifted the shirt up over her belly and pulled her boxers just the slightest bit down. Chloe was zinging all over as he brought his lips to her skin, both fearing and expectantly awaiting his next move.

Which was to suddenly suck down over her belly button like a fish and blow air out the sides, making a ridiculous _thirbrrrrty_ sound.

"Alyec!" She cracked up, hitting him over the head with a pillow.

"Chloe," he said, more seriously, kissing her. "everything's going to be all right. I _promise_."

Then he _really_ kissed her. It was even better that their little time-out in the janitor's closet. He pulled her closer to him, sliding his hand up under her shirt. She felt the tips of his claws come out and pressed back into him.

"Al-yec!" came a booming male voice, pronouncing the name as Russianly as possible. Sergei stood in the doorway, hands on his hips, a growl on his face. He looked extremely leonine. "Do I have to establish a curfew in my own home?"

In the rest of this chapter, Sergei proceeds to kick Alyec out of the room, and talks to Chloe. The chapter ends with Sergei leaving the room and Chloe falling asleep. This is where my continuation of the chapter starts, enjoy! J

**My Continuation:**

Chloe awoke to the sound of a door being creaked open. She still felt very tired, and figured she couldn't have been asleep for very long at all. She was blinded by the beam of light that burst in from the door, and managed to make out Alyec's silhouette slipping into the room.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Alyec asked, noticing that Chloe was sitting up in bed.

"_No_, I just sat here staring at the wall while you were gone." she teased. "Why are did you come back? What if Sergei catches you again?" she asked worriedly.

"I came back because I wanted to be with you of course, and don't worry, I heard Sergei go up to bed a few minutes ago." he replied. "Mind if I scooch back in with you for a while?" he said with his usual suggestive smirk.

"Sure," she couldn't help but giggle a bit. "where were we?"

"I believe I was kissing a _sexy_ frump." he said as he sat down next to her and got comfortable.

Chloe laughed at that remark, but was quickly silenced when Alyec's lips were suddenly touching her own. He was _really _kissing her, just as before, but even more passionately this time. She kissed back even harder and soon they were playfully fighting for dominance. Chloe felt an amazing zinging all over as Alyec slid his hand slowly up her shirt, and his claws slowly coming out. Chloe began to feel Alyec's muscles, perfectly toned biceps and six-pack. She suggestively tugged at the hem of his shirt. Alyec briefly stopped kissing her so he could remove his shirt, and Chloe couldn't help but stare.

"Like what you see, King?" he said with a smirk.

Chloe just giggled a bit and then pulled him back closer to her, kissing him as passionately as possible, all the while feeling his muscles. _Damn, am I a lucky girl or what?_ she couldn't help but think. She ran her hands through his thick, soft, blond hair, and her claws came out. She could hear his heartbeat quicken as the kissing got more intense. Alyec started to slowly pull Chloe's shirt up, over her stomach and was just about to take it off.

"Chloe, I- uh…never mind. Sorry" said a quiet voice as the door swung open. Kim stood there awkwardly in the doorway as both their faces turned to her.

"Kim!" Alyec groaned. "Can't I ever catch a break?" he said more to himself than her.

"I'm really sorry!" Kim said anxiously as she slowly stepped back, looking like she was about to bolt.

"It's ok Kim." Chloe said in a disappointed but apologetic tone, as Kim nodded to her and quickly left, trying not to slam the door behind her.

"I give up!" Alyec groaned as he plopped down next to Chloe in the bed. "Can I at least stay with you tonight? If Sergei finds us in the morning, I'll take the blame." he pleaded.

"What's the magic word?" she teased. Alyec leaned over and quickly kissed her hard.

"Please?" he whispered with a smirk, their lips only millimeters apart.

"Well since you asked nicely," she said sweetly, as she pulled him closer and kissed him back.

Alyec leaned in and pulled Chloe as close as possible, and kissed her passionately. Every part of her wanted him, but she knew it was too late for that right now, and they would probably be interrupted again. The kissing began to slow down until they eventually stopped and were just lying there next to each other, arms wrapped around each other, whispering about nothing of great importance, until they slowly drifted off.


End file.
